1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building construction techniques, and particularly to low cost roofing techniques for providing economical roofs for buildings.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many countries, shortages of quality building materials and skilled labor render construction costs of adequate and safe housing prohibitive. To allay this situation, some countries have promoted policies that encourage low-income individuals and families to self-construct (do-it-yourself). Adoption of such policies, however, is insufficient if the technology is not available to assist the (mostly unskilled) individuals in the construction of safe, building standard-compliant, and relatively low-cost dwellings. This is especially true when attempting to construct a roof for a home or building. Generally, the home or building structure to be erected is limited to two stories in height so that conventional ladders may be utilized when constructing the roof. The building industry would certainly welcome techniques for constructing a roof that would enable unskilled laborers to employ low-cost materials to construct a building standard-compliant and serviceable roof for a home or building. Thus, low cost roofing techniques solving the aforementioned problems is desired.